The Hunger Games High School
by ScaryPotter
Summary: AU, high school. At Panem high, the Hunger Games are a school-wide Olympics that shows which team is the all around best Team 12 hasn't won in 24 years, but could this be the year they finally pull through? And, will a twist on the games threaten everything? Told from Katniss, Gale, Peeta and Cato's perspectives. Slash Cato/Peeta, no smut; romance Marvel/Katniss, no lemons.
1. Panem High

**Please R&R! See Ya Later!**

* * *

**Panem High**

**Gale P.O.V**

I see Katniss looking at me though my car window, and smile to myself. It's so obvious that she's had a crush on me since 8th Grade. I'm Gale Hawthorne, and I go to Panem High. We are a very large school, with 24,000 students. Because of this, we're separated into 12 teams, which determine who we have in our core classes, who our homeroom teacher is, and what our schedules look like. I'm on team 12, with 2,000 other students. Our mascot is a Coal Miner.

The teams also decide who you compete with on a team for the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are a school-wide event, basically our own Olympics. However, some of the events are a little obscure. Sure, we have Swimming, Archery and Javelin throwing, but we also have knot tying, poisonous plants, and fence climbing, and, oddly enough, singing in our competitions. Team 12 hasn't won a Hunger Games in 24 years. In the past, we've won two games. This is the least amount of any team, with Team 11 having won three games, winning last year.

It's the first day of school. I walk from my car to the entrance building. Principal Snow is there, with Vice Principal Coin and Guidance Counselor Trinket to hand us our schedules. "Hello Mr. Hawthorne. Here's your schedule." Vice Principal Coin says to me.

"Thanks Ms. Coin." I reply.

Ms. Coin is my mother's best friend. She's known me my whole life. While she doesn't favor me over other kids, she actually pushes me to try harder, and is stricter towards me. This tough love has helped me to become the person that can lead my team to victory this year in the Hunger Games. I look at my schedule. M homeroom is in the C sector. There are seven sectors, A, B, C, D, E , F and G. Most of the art classes are in C, with Miss Enobaria's Clay Studio in G sector, with the I.T. classes. F sector has the band, orchestra, and choir classes. A and B sectors have your core classes. E sector has Health and FACS classes. D sector has the two gymnasiums, with Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Brutus being the gym teachers.

For my home room, I have Mr. Cinna, the art teacher. In my homeroom is also Katniss, a boy named Peeta Mellark, his friend Delly Cartwright, my younger brother Rory, Peeta's older brother who's my age, Gil, and several other people whose names I do not know. I'm a senior, but we have all four grades in every homeroom. "Hello class. I'm MR. Cinna. I'm here to help you in any way that I can to prepare you for The Hunger Games. The hour block of Homeroom we have is set for training on Fridays. We'll train with Teams 2 and 11. The other days are for watching movies or studying. Also, once a month, we'll be having preliminaries on the Hunger Games, so the scoreboards tell us what we need to improve on."

Normally, I get pretty excited. Since I'm a senior, and my team has never won while I've been alive, the pressure is put extra hard on me to help my team win. This means I'm excited and determined to win. We train with team 2, the usual winners, and team 11, the nice kids. Team 11 should be a pushover, but team 2 is the team to beat. Time to put my game face on.


	2. 1st, 2nd, 3rd Hours

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**First Hour, Second, and Third Hour**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

After getting my schedule from Principal Snow, I look at it.

Homeroom: Mr. Cinna

First Hour: Health, Ms. Everdeen

Second Hour: Art, Mr. Cinna

Third Hour: P.E., Mr. Abernathy (D lunch)

Fourth Hour: Baking, Mr. Mellark

Fifth Hour: English, Ms. Paylor

Sixth Hour: Advanced Algebra, Ms. Venia

I'm a freshman, and pretty geeky. I wear glasses and everything. I always hated math, so the fact I have it right before I go home is pretty infuriating, though I'm very good at it. English is cool, though, I've always been pretty good. Baking and Art are the two classes I know I'll excel at, seeing as the Baking teacher is my father. I always decorated cakes, so I'm a pretty good artist. P.E. is probably my worst subject, though I'm pretty strong. Health just gets awkward… especially knowing that I'll probably be one of only a few freshmen in that class, made up mostly of juniors. Most kids at my school take Advanced Algebra in 11th grade, but I'm smart, so I'm taking it now.

That's why I'm in Health, because you take Health the same time you take your first trimester of Advanced Algebra. Our schedules shift, so I likely won't have any of these classes next trimester. I barely listen to Mr. Cinna talk about The Hunger Games, though I know I should. I look around at the other people in my class. Gil my brother, is in here, so is Gale, a huge senior, he's pretty athletic. Katniss, a sophomore, is fun to be around; I went to one of her parties once because we're neighbors. My best friend, Delly, is sitting right next to me, listening intently. Unfortunately, we only have one class together, English. She's in Geometry, which many people take in 10th grade.

I'm saved by the bell, and I walk to my Health class, which is I the E sector of the building, with my Homeroom being in C sector. It's a little ways away, but we have seven minutes of passing time, so I know I'll be okay. I sit down in the back of the classroom. A girl walks into the classroom. I don't remember her name, just her nickname, Foxface. Foxface is a freshman, just like me. She sits two chairs up and one chair over from me. Foxface is on team 5, a rather un-extraordinary team, but they've won four times in the past.

A group of three juniors walks in. Marvel and Glimmer, from team 1, and Cato from team 2. Cato is the football star, track hero, and basketball captain. He's pretty intimidating. Marvel is the school' best Javelin thrower, so District 1 has won in that area for the past two years. Glimmer is all sex appeal, nothing special. With them is Clove, a sophomore, and Finnick, a freshman. Clove is really good at throwing knives. Finnick is the swimming captain, despite him only being a freshman. During the whole class, I feel as if Cato is looking at me like a meal.

Being the geeky freshman I am, I'm a virgin. I'm also gay. Neither of those helps me under his stare. I leave immediately when the bell rings, his eyes still on me.

**Katniss P.O.V**

After having Geometry first hour, I head to choir, my second class. As I get there, there are instructions on where to sit based on vocal part. I go sit in the altos. I see Gale go to sit in the bass section. He's soooo hot. Our teacher comes in, Ms. Octavia. She addresses all 236 of us. "Hello class. Glad to see you've put yourselves in your places… I'll be back in five minutes; I just want to go eat a snack."

She's always stuffing her face when she gets the chance. It disgusts me. My friend, Rue, a freshman on team 11, starts talking to me. I smile at her and pretend to listen. I may be the school Archery champion, but Rue is the best fence climber I've ever seen. I'm so glad we get to train together. I see Peeta's fri8end, Delly in the sopranos, and smile at her. I look over, and my jaw nearly hits the floor. Cato, the football star, is sitting with the basses…WTF!?

He's talking to Gale, who's explaining something to him. I barely here the words "In my homeroom." Which Gale utters.

I'm confused. Who are they talking about? Not me, most definitely. He would've pointed, or looked over or something. Who's in my homeroom? Gil Rory, Peeta, Delly, some other people… Which one is it? Or is he asking about an object? Either way, 10 million questions go through my mind that I don't even realize we've started warm-ups until Ms. Octavia calls me out for it. "Katniss- SING!"

I join the others half-heartedly. I can't top thinking about that one sentence though.

**Cato P.O.V**

I was asking about that boy in my Health class. He could join us, he looks pretty strong. Apparently, his name is Peeta; he's the son of the Baking teacher, all around innocent geek freshman. If I see him before lunch, I'll invite him to sit with us. He could be cool. Besides, helping rehabilitate a geek would look amazing to all the other students, and I'd be Hunger Games king for sure.

After Choir is done, I hurry to my next class, Gym, with Mr. Abernathy. My eyes bulge; I see Peeta is there as well. Marvel, Finnick, Glimmer and Clove join me. "Anyone we could use?" asks Marvel.

"There- Peeta Mellark." I point to him.

"He does look strong." Says Clove.

"He's pretty hot." Says Glimmer.

"Shut up you whore." I say.

We all burst out laughing. Peeta must have seen me pointing, and now we're laughing. I see genuine hurt in his eyes, like he's about to cry. Suddenly I feel bad. I walk over to him. "Peeta, right?"

"Y-Yeah." He mutters, his face still contorted with sadness.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch today." His face lit up like a kid on Christmas, followed by suspicion.

"You'll just make fun of me, it always happens."

I felt genuine sadness at this. Was I really just a jock asshole? No, I have to help him to help me "No, seriously. If you don't like it, I'll buy you a car."

"Ok."

The rest of gym is just Mr. Abernathy drunkenly telling us how to choose our lockers and what to do when we're changing. The boys go to choose first. Marvel and I choose lockers on opposite sides of Peeta, while Finnick chooses one next to mine. Peeta blushes, puts his stuff in and slowly walks away. Marvel and Finnick snicker. I give them a glare that says _I'll kill you, resurrect you and then eat your guts for dessert_. This was aimed at Finnick mostly, to remind him he's a freshman and we could very easily just kick him out of the group.

After Gym, my group catches up to Peeta. "Hey there, sweetheart." Says Glimmer.

I nearly throw up in my mouth. Glimmer is such a whore. I didn't want his innocence ruined just because Glimmer seduced him and left the next morning. He might get a little clingy. Clove eyes him, as if sizing him up. I know she's not, she could easily take him down. Marvel stares at him awkwardly, almost hungrily. I'm a little freaked out about this. Marvel moved here last year, because he was expelled from Capitol High Prep. He's a little unstable, so I whisper to him "Did you take your meds?"

"What? Oh, yes I did."

I turn to Peeta, who's now sitting down "So, Peeta, tell us a little bit about yourself."


	3. Lunch, 4th, 5th, and 6th Hours

**SyFyGeek1124: Thanks for your very kind comment! You are the first non-guest to ever review one of my stories, and it means so much to me! Thank You!**

**Please follow SyFyGeek1124's example and Review! I live for them! See ya later!**

* * *

**Lunch, 4th, 5th, 6th Hours**

**Peeta P.O.V**

The "Careers", as everyone calls them, are so cool. Glimmer seemed really slutty at first, but ended up being super sweet. I met her sister Cashmere, who's a senior, and she was just as sweet, if not more so. Cato's older brother, Gloss, was really cool. He and Cashmere were both on the prom committee, apparently that's cool here. They're both super popular, and with that, I felt kind of cool for once. Clove was off-putting, nothing more, definitely nothing less. Marvel seemed nice but distant. Finnick was a little mean, but that's to be expected to someone whom popularity was thrust upon. Cato is a genuinely nice guy, or so it seems.

"So Peeta, tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I'm Peeta." They laughed at this and I blushed. "I'm 14, and this is my first day of high school. I like Art and Baking, I hate math but am extraordinary at it, I'm great at English, I get all A's, and I hate my mother." They laughed at this as well.

"What's so bad about your mom?" asked Cato.

I couldn't just say that she beats me, and always has, or that she sees me as a failure, a mistake. So I just said "She's too strict."

"You're lying. I know when people lie and you just did so tell us the truth." Said Marvel.

"Okay. She's a bit abusive, and tells me I'm a failure."

"Sweetie that's horrible!" exclaimed Glimmer.

"Yeah. I also have two older brothers, one's in college, and one's a senior here, named Gil."

"Wait, you're Gil Mellark's younger brother?"

"Yeah. He bullies me whenever he gets the chance."

"Gil? But he's the nicest guy I've ever met."

"That's a laugh."

"Well, whatever. Cato, what do you think the twist is going to be this year?"

"I heard something about a survival course, where we pretend to kill other students to see who the best fighter is."

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"My grandfather is Principal Snow."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he always tips me off about the twist."

Every year, there is a twist to make the games more exciting. "So, Peeta. If that's the case, you should join us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They can't use every student. So they're going to pick, say, 24 of us. If none of us are picked, we can all volunteer. Then, we can have an alliance and get all the others, then turn on each other until only one is left. Doesn't that sound fun?"

They sure had a weird idea of fun. "Sure, why not?"

**Katniss P.O.V.**

The twist was announced- 24 of us would be put in a dodge-ball like game of elimination, with prizes based on how well we do. They will pull names during fourth hour, and announce them during fifth hour. If we volunteer, then we go in by choice and whoever is pulled does not go in.

All during fourth hour, you can feel the excitement. Everyone wants to be pulled. They want to help lead their team to victory. Rather than being in May like The Hunger Games, the Survival Course will take place in December, as a sort of prelim that actually counts towards our final score. Whoever is picked will go to weekly dodge-ball matches to train. I am so confident, that I'll volunteer.

**Cato P.O.V.**

At the pulling ceremony, every single student is present. Marvel and Glimmer volunteer for team 1 Clove is pulled and I volunteer for team 2, two scrawny kids for team 3, a red-headed girl and Finnick for team 4, Foxface and a geek for team 5, jocks and cheerleaders for 6, 7, 8 and 9, geeks for 10, a small girl named Rue for 11, with a large boy name Thresh, and Peeta volunteers for 12. Katniss Everdeen, a girl in my choir, is pulled for 12.

I sit back for the rest of my fifth hour, which is Advanced Algebra. My teacher, Ms. Portia, is a little bit eccentric. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

**Gale P.O.V.**

I walked into my European History class, and was greeted by Mr. Crane. He handed me a syllabus for the entire trimester. My entire class was made up of team 12 seniors. Gil was there, and I sat next to him. We're actually pretty good friends. We started talking about winter sports, until Mr. Crane gave us an activity to know each other better. Gil, another athletic kid named Alec, a nerdy kid named Greg and I were in a group. We found out that Greg was actually a pretty great guy. As it turned out, he was Katniss's cousin. I asked how he felt about her upcoming participation in The Survival Course, and he said he was jealous. I also asked about how he could contribute to our Hunger Games this year. He's impressively good at strategizing, and knows all the poisonous plants.

We might have to choose him as tribute for that area. We learned that these groups would be our project groups that we would work in. We were okay with that, I think. Alec and Greg were in Miss Portia's homeroom. Miss Portia taught Merchandizing. I had her next trimester, as every senior had to take it. We learned that our first project would be on one European country. Our group was assigned Germany.

What I did not realize was that we would have to learn for this project. As a jock, I'm used to just getting A's because I'm in sports. This is not the case here, and Mr. Crane is a very strict grader. We agreed that Greg would do all the research, and we'd make the presentation, because I'm not a soulless bastard.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I'm still a little shocked about eating with the Careers. They're popular! I never hang with the "in" crowd! I really like them, especially Cato. He's actually a very nice person. Marvel gives me the creeps; he just stared at me the entire lunch like I was a meal. To be fair, that's what Cato did during Health. But this was… different, as if he would actually eat me if given the chance. Glimmer's a whore, but sympathetic, and Clove is… Clove. Finnick is a bully, but who cares? He's one person; it's not fair to stereotype a group of people because of one person. Cashmere is the happiest person I've ever met… It's unsettling. Gloss is your typical, good looking popular kid.

When I get to Advanced Algebra, Glimmer comes and sits next to me. We start a friendly conversation. "So, how's your day been?"

"Uh… good, actually."

"Listen, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, no, but I-"

"Do you want one?"

"Glimmer, that's sweet, but-"

"I know this girl that would be perfect!"

"Glimmer, I'm gay."

"She- Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case, why don't you come over to my house after school Friday?"

What!? A junior, a Career no less, is my friend?! "Um, are you sure?"

"Of course silly! We're friends!"

"Sure, I think that'd be fun."

"Perfect. It'll be you, me Cashmere and maybe Cato."

"Cato?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he spends the night."

Of course he does. He's a football player, she's a cheerleader. I don't even have that big of a crush on him, but I should've put two and two together. "Great. I'll just have to ask my mom."

"If she gives you any trouble, tell me, Okay? Cashmere and I will put her in her place."

"Great."

We spent the rest of the hour just chatting. I'm glad for my new popular friends.

**Cato P.O.V.**

Glimmer texted me that Cashmere, Peeta and her were all hanging out this weekend. I had to text back yes, because I'd like to get to know this Peeta guy better. He's actually kind of… cool. Jesus, I hope I'm not falling for him. That would suck. But, I could at least become his friend. Like I said, he'll help me get Hunger Games king. But maybe he could be a genuine friend. I have Glimmer and Marvel, I guess Clove, but Peeta would make it a nice selection.

Sixth hour, I had English. We had to choose a book with a gay character, so I chose Will Grayson, Will Grayson. It's one of my favorite books, and I'd love an excuse to read it again. I thought of laying with Peeta in the meadow behind my house and reading it with him. Dammit to hell, I am falling for him.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Sixth hour, I had Film class. We just sat back and watched Silver Linings Playbook. I thought Jennifer Lawrence, the actress who played Tiffany, looked a lot like me. I imagined rolling through the grass with Gale, when the teacher, Mr. Heavensbee, gave us our first assignment: Find a cast for our films. This should be fun. Definitely Gale, probably Peeta, Rue, my sister Prim, maybe Rory, I might even ask Delly. I could ask Peeta who his friends were, besides Delly, and have them join me in my filmmaking quest.

I got excited as they told us we'd need an adult to help codirect, and it had to be a teacher here at the school. I knew I'd choose Mr. Cinna. He's a great guy. Plus I'd ask my Mother to "produce" the film, definitely have Peeta do makeup, if not also act, and have Gale's mom, Hazelle do the costuming. We wrote these down and turned them in. In May, our films would be played for the Hunger Games opening and closing ceremonies, with the two best being shown first at the opening and last for the closing.


	4. Training and The Party

**Holy Shit! Skipping two days! What!? Peeta finds out that Cato's gay, and Glimmer decides she wants to play matchmaker. Also, Cato decides to join the film. Read on and Review! See ya later!**

* * *

**Training and The Party**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

It's Friday, so it's training time. Katniss asked me to be part of a movie for Film class. I graciously agreed, because we've been neighbors and friends forever. She also knows about the gay thing, and she's cool with it. Anyways, when we got to training, we were greeted by Ms. Atala, who oversees training. I saw Cato, because he was on team 2, and that means we train together. After we're left to our own devices to train, Katniss decides we're going to train together. I'm actually kind of glad; I didn't want to train alone. Cato comes over and joins us. "Hi Peeta."

"Hi Cato, this is Katniss."

"That's right; you almost beat me on the obstacle course last year!"

"You remember that?"

"Aw come on, I live for the games."

"Cool."

"Hey Peeta, ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" asks Katniss.

"Oh, we're hanging out with some friends." I say.

"Wait, you're with the Careers?"

"Yeah, um, I guess?" I look at Cato awkwardly.

"Yeah, he fits right in. He's pretty cool."

"Hey, um, so I'm taking film class, and I need some people to be in it. It's going to be shown at the opening or closing ceremonies, and I figured since you live for the games…"

"Of course, is Peeta doing it?"

"Yeah, we're neighbors; I've known him all his life."

"Then of course I will."

I thought that that was weird, but then we started training and forgot about it. We started at Archery, and Cato was impressed with both Katniss's skill and my very evident lack of it. He laughed, but a friendly laugh. We went to Swordplay next, where I wasn't as bad as I was at Archery, better than Katniss, but Cato dominated. We then went to painting, and I easily won at that, finishing three landscapes before they'd even chosen what to paint. "Well, 12 might have a fighting chance this year."

He meant it nicely, but Katniss had evident hurt in her eyes. "You're cool Katniss, you're not batshit crazy like Clove, and you aren't a slut like Glimmer. You're… cool."

"Thanks." She said tentatively. Careers never compliment non-Careers.

When training was done, Cato walked me to Health. Glimmer was there, and asked if we had our stuff. I said yes; my Mother was so shocked that I'd made a friend that she'd said yeas before she realized she was being nice. I'd brought enough stuff for two days, just in case.

The day went by swiftly. When it was done, Glimmer walked me to Cashmere's car. We got in, and then Cato got in the passenger seat. Cashmere came and drove us to their house. Glimmer showed me to our room; Glimmer and I would be bunking, Cato would be in the guest room and Cashmere would be in her room. Glimmer wanted to talk. "So… any cute boys you like?"

"Um, no."

"Liar. Tell me."

"Um, well…"

"OMG! It's Cato!"

"What?"

"It's so obvious. OMG!"

"Okay, what's the deal?"

"No deal, I'm actually kind of happy. Cato's always been so alone, so maybe now he'll have someone."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. He's a football star. Girls must be climbing all over him!"

"Not since he came out."

"WHAT!?"

"I'll set it up cool… Don't worry."

I immediately worried. Glimmer does seem like exactly the type of girl to set up something like that, and I wouldn't mind, except I don't really date. I'm worried that they'll leave me, just like my dad did. My dad left when I was 12. That was two years ago. Now, my mother doesn't have to pretend to love me. She beats me any chance she gets. My brothers either ignore me or bully me. Nobody loves me. Except Katniss, but that's a brother/sister relationship. When I was younger I thought we might one day marry, but that wouldn't happen now.

No one would ever want to marry me. Not like I am. I know this because my mother tells me that I'm a failure and that I don't deserve anyone's love. I'll die a lonely virgin. I must have been thinking for a while, because Glimmer interrupts my thoughts. "Come on Peeta, please?"

"Fine."

I can't believe I just did that. What is wrong with me? Life sucks.

**Cato P.O.V.**

Cashmere and I are picking out a movie downstairs when I hear Glimmer whine. "Please?"

I hear Peeta mumble an answer. I shrug it off and go back to looking. Finally I chose The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It should get Peeta to lose some of his pure, innocent nature. I pop it in, and Cashmere goes to start some popcorn. "Do you like him?"

I nearly die as I turn around. Cashmere is standing there expectantly. "Oh my god Cashmere, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Do you like him? Peeta?"

"Um, well, I don't not like him."

"I KNEW IT!" She yells it so loud that I know Peeta and Glimmer hear. Great, now Peeta will resent me.

Peeta and Katniss come running down the stairs. "Knew what?" asks Peeta so innocently.

Holy shit, the way he bites his lower lip could cure cancer. Glimmer sees me looking at hm. "Peeta he likes you too! That's so adorable."

"What?" I ask.

"Peeta has the cutest little crush on you. Now you like hime too, and it's so adorable. Couldn't you just die?"

I briefly consider saying "No, but you can." And stabbing her in the heart several million times, but murdering Glimmer won't get me anywhere. Besides, I kind of do like that whore. "Is it true?" I ask Peeta.

He looks like he's going to wet himself. I feel so bad; I may have asked a bit too harshly. He might start crying. "It's okay, Peeta, just tell me."

He nods quickly. I walk over to him, and he starts backing up. I raise my arms, and he starts screaming. "Please don't hit me!" But I hug him.

He stops squirming. He looks confused. "You're not going to hurt me?"

"Never."

"What?"

"I'll never hurt you. I also want to ask you, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Um…"

"I'll consider that a yes."

Then I kiss him gently on the lips. He looks like I just pulled a chicken out of my ass. We go to watch the movie, and Peeta sits on my lap. I hug him to me tightly, never wanting to let him go.


	5. The Date

**The Date**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

My mother just thinks Cato is a friend, and she doesn't know I'm gay. This is good, because she's extremely homophobic. Delly, Katniss and I are in my room, trying to decide what to wear. Delly has a suit and tie, while Katniss has a blue t-shirt and a green cardigan. I choose Katniss's outfit. "Sorry Delly, a suit and tie is too… formal. We're going on a date not to a business meeting."

I go into the bathroom to change. I start to get dressed, but look at myself in the mirror. How could Cat love a body like that? I have bruises and scars all over. Not to mention I don't have spectacular abs. I know Cato does, I watch him change in gym. I never take off my shirt in gym, I'm too embarrassed. When I take off my pants I change quickly. My legs aren't horrible or anything, actually I think I have nice legs. Being a boy, however, brings other problems in the locker room… So anyways, when I', done changing, I go out to my friends.

"Peeta, are you sure you're gay? I think I'd like some of that." Said Katniss.

"Yeah, dump Cato and make out with me instead."

I blush at their comments. I hear a car pull up, and go outside to it. It's Cato. When I get in, he kisses me. "Cato! Not here!"

I check back for my mother, but her back is turned, she's talking to Katniss. Cato then drives away. "We're going to a nice restaurant." He said. Well, fuck my life.

**Cato P.O.V.**

We were going to a nice restaurant, but Peeta's outfit was so adorable I couldn't argue. When we got there, Peeta was worried. "I don't think I can afford this."

"I'll pay, don't worry."

He smiles at me and we walk inside. I wish I just had a picture of him smiling. Then I remembered that I have a phone. I took a picture of him. He looked startled. "What's that for?"

"So I could have a picture of your beautiful smile."

"You think my smile's beautiful?"

The question startled me. Of course his smile is beautiful, why would he think otherwise? "Of course, just like all of you."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." Then, a waiter came over.

"Drinks?"

"Yes, two champagnes please?"

"Of course Mr. Saxon." Then the waiter left.

"But I'm 14…"

"Yeah, and I'm only 16. But, the waiter knows my family, and instead of getting sued, he gives me whatever I want. Anyways, how's school? Who's your homeroom?"

"Mr. Cinna. You?"

"Mr. Brutus."

"Cool."

"Yeah, so, what do you want, you can have anything."

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I looked at the menu. I saw so many, delicious, expensive meals. I chose pasta, with chicken in it. It was $87! Cato smiled and got the same. The champagne was… actually very good. I looked him in the eye, and smiled. He drove me home, and we talked, and it was nice. When we got to my house, I saw Katniss crying in her room. Cato turned my head and kissed me- with tongue! My mom would have a heart attack. If only.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

A little bit after Peeta left, probably an hour later, I saw Gale walking towards my house. "Hi Gale!"

I surprised him so much, he fell into a bush. He got up and walked towards me. "Anyways Katniss, I just wanted to say... I... I... I really like you."

"You do?"

"Yes, and-"

I gave him a sloppy kiss, then pulled away quickly. "Katniss?"

"Sorry."

I ran into my house, up to my bedroom and just started crying. I spent two hours like that, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Peeta. "What happened?"

"I kissed Gale."

"But don't you like him?"

"Yes! But, I don't know why I did it. I just-"

"Shhh, just cry, It's okay."

I cried into his chest for another hour. "How was the date with Cato?"

His face lit up. "Awesome!"

"Do you love him?"

"Oh yes. He's so rich, he just bought me the best dinner. When he dropped me off, he gave me a kiss- with tongue!"

"Get a room."

We both laughed. At least he was happy. He's a freshman, it's what he deserves. I love the elated look on his young face. I only wish his life was like that all the time.


	6. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday

**A/N: I included some Evanescence lyrics... Review with the lyrics if you know what they are. Review please, it means so much to me. One of the lyrics is parallel to my own feelings for a certain J.B., and that is NOT Justin Bieber (ugh). And Dai, you know who you are, review or I'll find you and make you review. You have been warned. R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

**Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday**

**Cato P.O.V.**

Monday and Tuesday went by so quickly. I'm in love. Peeta wouldn't kiss me in public, but we hung out and he sat with us at lunch and talked with us and fit in. Today was the first dodge-ball match, and I was excited because Peeta was going to be there. I didn't pay attention during homeroom, I couldn't wait until Health. When I got to Health, however, Glimmer, not Peeta, was waiting for me. "Peeta's sick. He can't come to school today."

"Oh, well I'll just visit him after dodge-ball."

"He doesn't want you to get sick, so he asked me to ask you not to visit."

I was hurt. Peeta didn't want me to visit? I guess it was sweet, though. He didn't want me to get sick. I started blushing. "Aaaaaawwwwww." Said Glimmer.

I looked at her so evilly, she could've died. She stopped, and just sat down in her seat. "Hello class- Oh, is Mr. Mellark absent?" said Mrs. Everdeen.

"Yes, he's, ah, sick." Said Glimmer.

Mrs. Everdeen gave her a knowing look, and then asked "Can anyone get today's work to him?"

"Cato can." Marvel piped in.

I looked at him frustrated, and he just winked at me. Ugh, sometimes I hate him. That look though… Not the one Marvel gave me, but the knowing look of Mrs. Everdeen. It's like something else was going on. The rest of the day went by quickly. When I got home, I texted Peeta.

_Peeta._

_ Peeta._

_ Peeta._

_ Peeta._

_ Peeta?_

_ Peeta?_

_ Peeta!_

_ Peeta!_

_ R u ok?_

_ Baby?_

_ Peeta!_

I did not sleep well that night. Glimmer texted me at 1:32 am.

_G: Cato, r u ok?_

_ C: No!_

_ G: He'll be back soon._

_ C: He won't return my texts. Is he ok?_

_ G: He'll live._

_ C: what's that supposed to mean!?_

_ G: Just, let it go…_

_ C: You stupid whore! I can't let it go! What if he's hurt, or dying!_

_ G: Listen here mister; I am NOT just a stupid whore. I have feelings, u know. But, I know you're stressed out. I won't hold it against u. It has been one day. He's just tired, he wants to text u, he's just so tired. You'll see ur boyfriend soon enough. _

_ C: I guess ur right._

_ G: Just, get a good night's sleep. Peeta should be back on Monday._

_ C: MONDAY!_

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I heard the commotion from Peeta's house that Tuesday night. My mother ran over there, ordering Prim and I to stay home. The cops showed up half an hour later, taking Peeta's mom with them. I ran over to their house, to find Gil kneeling next to Peeta, screaming his name. Peeta laid there, bruises up and down his body. When my mother turned him around, I wanted to kill Mrs. Mellark. There was a bloody word on his back, one of the worst words you can say. The f word and I don't mean fuck. It was so horrible. He was broken, completely. I kneeled down and started screaming, my hands on my ears. Gil came over and took me back to my house and made Prim and I hot chocolate. He called a number on his phone, and asked them to come over.

In a minute, Gale was there. FML.

**Gale P.O.V.**

I saw Katniss, and told her I wasn't there because of some pansy friend of hers getting what came to him. She looked at me horrified, so did Gil. She asked me to leave, and never come back. I said Ok. She wasn't even that pretty anyways. I can't help standing up for my beliefs.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

What a jerk. I can't believe I liked him. Gil calls two different people to come, and in a moment Marvel and Glimmer were at my door. I give them a questioning look when Marvel speaks "We're some of Peeta's friends. Did you call Cato?"

"No."

"Good, we don't want him worrying. Glimmer, go deal with Peeta."

Glimmer obeyed, with Gil and Prim in tow. Marvel sat next to me, and put his arm on my shoulder. I looked at him like he'd shot an arrow through my chest. "It's okay. He's okay." He said soothingly.

He just rocked me back and forth like that for an hour, soothing me. I looked up at him, crying still, and kissed him. Just a peck, but still, a kiss. He looks at me and smiles as he strokes my hair. His eyes are so blue, I can't look away. I fall into his abounding grace, and love is where I am.

**Cato P.O.V.**

On Thursday, I went to see guidance counselor Trinket. She was surprised to see me. "Hello Mr. Saxon. Please, come in."

I sat down in a plush chair in front of a mahogany desk. "What's the deal?"

"Peeta, he's… well… we're dating, and he's not here and Glimmer says he's just sick but I don't believe her and I'm worried and I can't stop crying."

I start crying right there. She pats me on the shoulder. "He's not sick."

"What?"

"He was beaten, nearly to death by his mother."

"I'm going to kill her." I got up to leave.

"She's been dealt with, the police got her. She's awaiting trial. Don't be mad, Cato, we didn't tell you to protect you, we knew you'd react like this."

"I'm leaving."

"Young man."

I was out of the office in a second. "Cato, wait!" shouted Glimmer.

I ran past her, out of the school and sat down on the grass. I heard footsteps behind me. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I'll apologize to Mrs. Trinket later."

I looked behind me, and it was Marvel, not Glimmer. "I thought you were Glimmer."

"You don't have to apologize to or forgive anyone, me included for not telling you."

"Oh."

"Well, I was thinking. I know a ton about you, but not a ton of deep stuff."

"Uh oh, like what?"

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Well now you've stepped over the line."

We smile and laugh at this. "Seriously though, I don't even know your favorite color. What is it?"

I think for a minute. "Blue. Like Peeta's eyes."

"Mine's Red."

"Like Mrs. Trinket's hair?"

"No, more like… blood, honestly. It's really a pretty color, if you think about it. Not the idea, but the color…"

I think about this. It really was a pretty color, despite the goriness of it. "Well, it was nice talking."

"Oh, I can think of one thing you don't know."

"What?"

"One good thing came out of the Peeta incident."

"What's that?"

"I fell in love… with Katniss Everdeen."


	7. The Following Friday

**A/N: Please review, this chapter took a lot of time to write, and I don't want to continue with a story that no one cares about. But, I will continue with it because I love it. I love writing all this sappy stuff, but I can't wait for the surprise I have in store much later in the story. There's a few hints in here, but they're very subtle. Review if you think you know what it is. Please R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

**The Following Friday**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

It's been a week and a half since the Peeta incident. It's 4 am, and in four and a half hours school starts. Peeta will be there for the first time since Tuesday. I was having a dream, I don't remember of what, but I notice a small tapping on my window. I look over to see Marvel, outside my window, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I went over and opened it. He jumped inside. "Hey Catnip."

"Marvel! What the hell? It's 4 am!"

"Couldn't stay away. Excited for our date tonight?"

We were going to the movies tonight. I love going to the movies, it inspires me and my filmmaking. Unfortunately, because of the Peeta incident, we haven't begun filming. However, Marvel has been helping me with the script. He's such a gentleman. I think I love him.

"I can't wait. What movie are we seeing again?"

"Carrie."

"Great."

He leaned in and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, but more full of love than lust. When we were done, we were breathing shallowly. He had swept me off my feet, quite literally, as he was now holding me bridal style. He looked into my grey eyes as I looked into his stunning blue ones. He smiled, I smiled we were both happy. I heard a light turn on. "Shit, Marvel, hide beneath my bed."

Marvel quickly scrambled under my bed, dropping me onto mine. My mother opened the door. "I thought I heard talking. You okay?"

"Yeah, just talking to myself; I can't sleep."

"Alright. But remember, school starts in four and a half hours. I will ask around to make sure you attend."

She left, and Marvel came out from under the bed. "That was close."

I attacked his lips, and we made out for nearly an hour. When we came up for breath, his face was red. He just looked at me, for so long. I know that I love him. "I love you." He said.

"I… I love you too." I blurted out.

"Hey, I barely know anything about you. I know you're stubborn, good with a bow, and that your favorite color is green. But, like, what kind of music do you like."

"I like Evanescence."

"Who?"

"Evanescence, they're an Alternative Rock band."

"Sound cool. Play me some?"

"Okay."

I got out my iPhone and hit my playlist. My favorite song, 'My Immortal' came on. "Oh, I've heard this on the radio, I think."

We danced to that for a while. Then, the next song came on. It was more of a rock tune, 'Going Under'. We rocked out to that, until the next song, 'Call Me When You're Sober' came up. When that was over, I decided to shower. It was 5:30, when I normally shower. "I'm going to shower. Do you need anything?"

"Can I watch?" he joked.

"Nice try, pretty boy."

"I'm pretty?"

"Pretty and naughty. Naughty boys get punished."

"Can I get my punishment now?"

"Alright. You have to do my laundry. Touch my underwear and I'll cut you!"

He complied, gathering all of my laundry. He brought it downstairs to do. I got in the shower, and was out 20 minutes later. Marvel was waiting for me in my room. Thankfully, I had gotten dressed in the bathroom, so I didn't put on a show for him. "I parked my car outside, so when you're ready we can go. Did you ask your mom if you could spend the night?"

"She said yes, as long as we were careful."

"Don't worry; I don't want to have sex yet. We've only just met."

"Thank god."

"But, we can sleep together."

"Well, that is different, and I'm sure that's not what she meant. Besides, we'll probably make out for a while.

"Great. What are we going to do for the next hour and a half?"

"I've got an idea."

**Cato P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7:45. School starts in 45 minutes! Peeta would be there! Peeta and I were going to see a movie tonight, called Carrie. As it turned out, he loved scary movies. So did I. We were made for each other. I picked him up that day. On the drive to school, he was very quiet. I put my hand on his leg, and rubbed it gently. He looked up at me, and I whispered to him "I love you."

His mouth dropped open. He kissed me then, very passionate. I had to push him off so we could make it to school alive. When we got to school he blushed and ran away. When I walked in, people were laughing. Not at me though, at Peeta. Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel, Katniss and I were standing in the doorway. There was a picture of him kissing me with full force. People knew now. However, when I took one of the kids, a boy from team 3, and threw him into a locker so hard that I heard a crack, no one was laughing. They all looked scared. Peeta put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at the crowd. Glimmer came up behind us, and so did Katniss and Marvel. Clove even came over to join us. Finnick and a little girl named Rue, along with her older brother, Thresh stood behind us as well. Gloss and Cashmere stood behind us too. Soon, we were all holding hands, and put them up in the air.

Gale came up to confront us, along with his team of meatheads. I saw a Goth girl wielding an axe bring the axe down on a power box. Suddenly, all the lights went out. I heard Gale mutter "They're holding hands, I want them dead."

All Hell broke loose. I don't know what happened to the Goth girl, but I think she made it out. The football jocks were on us, beating us up. Glimmer, being the whore she was, started making out with one of them, until she gave him a head-butt that hurt me. Gloss was punching one several times in the gut, while Cashmere held him down. Katniss had a cheerleader in a head lock, while Marvel was punching Gale in the face. Rue was dancing around, easily avoiding cheerleaders that were chasing her. Thresh threw two jocks into a locker. I punched a cheerleader in the face so hard she flew back into three jocks, pushing them all into a locker. Peeta was clinging to my shirt, obviously afraid. I heard a low voice shout "Enough!"

We all looked up to see Principal Snow standing there. "Everyone in this hallway is to report to the gymnasium immediately!"

**Gale P.O.V**.

We marched unwillingly down the hallway; I saw Katniss and smiled at her, but she drew a line across her throat. I was scared shitless. When we were there, Vice Principal Coin stood in the center, 12 balls surrounding her. "Hello. We are going to solve this with a violent game of dodge-ball. Who started this?"

Every one of the losers pointed at me, while all of my friends, including Gil, pointed at Peeta. "Mr. Mellark, Mr. Hawthorne, you two are team captains. Alright, now choose your teams."

Peeta chose all the losers, including that Goth girl, Johanna. I chose all of my friends. Vice principal Coin was now over behind the gymnasium door. She blew her whistle, and all hell broke loose. While we were strong, they were fast. They grabbed all 12 balls. Oh shit.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

Well, we won the volleyball match. The other team was suspended until Wednesday. Cato picked me up and kissed me. I was shrieking and laughing as he threw me over his shoulder. "Cato! Put me down! Katniss, help!"

Katniss wouldn't be much help though; she was making out with Marvel. "Glimmer, Glimmer!" She was too busy laughing.

"Cashmere, Clove, help me!"

But I was carried out of the gym, and I could tell Cato was walking for a long time, because at least five minutes passed. Suddenly we were in his car. In the backseat. Oh god. He kissed me, very passionately. "Cato, no. I don't want this."

"You don't want to make out with your boyfriend?"

"Oh, well in that case." I started being very aggressive. We were lie that until we heard a voice behind us. "Get a room."

It was Katniss, as she was groping all of Marvel. They were making out just like us, against Cato's car. We got out, and laughed at them. They soon joined in. Then the first hour bell rang. "Oh shit!"

**Katniss P.O.V.**

After school, Marvel took me in his car to my house, so we could grab my stuff. "Hi Katniss." Said Prim.

"Hey. This is Marvel, my…"

"Boyfriend."

"Great."

We ran up to my room, and we both went through my drawers in a frenzy. Once we had it all, we rushed to the theatre. The show started in 10 minutes. We got there with 5 minutes to spare. We saw two people we were not expecting in there. Cato and Peeta had decided to go to the same movie that we had. "Hi Katniss!" said Peeta.

Cato turned around to see us. He smiled, and waved us over. "We should all sit together. It'd be fun."

We sat in the back row. The trailers were interesting enough, if you wanted to be bored to death. The movie started. As soon as Peeta saw how Mrs. White treated Carrie, he started crying silently. Cato put his arm around him and comforted him. Peeta cried into his arm until the prom scene. I was on the edge of my seat. When the blood fell on her, I was almost dying to see what happened next. The bloodshed was so awesome! I wanted more. The ending was really good. I went to Marvels house completely satisfied. We did sleep together that night.

**Cato P.O.V.**

He was so scared when the movie was over. He was hiding behind me the entire prom scene. I comforted him afterwards, as we sit on is bed. "Let me tell you why I cried when I saw Mrs. White."

"Okay."

"When I was 4, my mother locked me in a closet for two days until I could find Jesus. I don't believe in God, never did. She was so angry with me, that she forced me out and beat me for half an hour. When I was 6, my mother tied me to my bed until I apologized for eating a cookie. After I apologized, she left me there for five days, whipping me with a belt every chance she got. When I was 7, she put me in a garbage bag and left me on the side of the street until I stopped breathing. When I was 8, she forced me to drink boiling water because I got a 7/10 on a math test. When I was 11, she tied me to a pole in our backyard because I read a book that wasn't the Bible. When I was 13, she gave me a black eye and I had to stay home from school to protect her. Then, of course, she almost killed me last week. I've had nobody there for me, well, besides the Everdeens, until you, Cato. I love you."

I let him cry into my chest. "I love you too, Peeta."


	8. Peeta's Tale

**A/N: Hey, guys. Please review, it would mean so much to me. I realized an inconsistency in my story, with Peeta's dad. So, I fixed it here. Plus, in two chapters, is the Survival Course! It will have a HUGE shock in it. ;). **

**aprilgirl101: Thanks, I'll take that into consideration. Hope this chapter makes up for it, plus the ending I have planned for this story is so sick and sadistic, it will quench your thirst for less romance. Promise.**

**Follow aprilgirl101's example, please Review! R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

**Peeta's Tale**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I woke up in Cato's arms. "Cato, can I tell you a story?"

"What is it, baby?"

"It's about my father."

"Okay."

"Well, my father left when I was 9. He never loved my mother. He always loved Katniss's mother, but she married Mr. Everdeen, so he settled for that monster that is my mother. Anyways, he left without saying goodbye. I know it's because he never loved me. He always acted like I wasn't there. He hates me because I'm not supposed to exist. I only exist because my father didn't have the balls to ask Mrs. Everdeen out."

"Well, I have to commend him for being such a pussy."

"Shut up! Anyhow, this year is my freshman year, and, well, he's one of my teachers."

"WTF?!"

"Yeah, but during class, he completely ignores me!"

"He just doesn't understand you like I do."

"Yes he does, nobody could ever love me."

"It's obvious that you don't know you, the way I do."

**Cato P.O.V.**

"You know Starkid?" his eyes looked like the sea.

"Anyone cool knows Starkid!"

He kissed me then. He smiled. I had just made it my quest to speak to his father. "Yes, and I'll love you forever."

When Monday came around, I got to school early, asking Marvel if he could give Peeta a ride. He said he could. When I walked into the school, I knew where to go. I came up to Mr. Mellark's room. I knocked on the door. "Who are you?"

"Hi, sir, I'm Cato Saxon. I'm here to talk to you about your son, Peeta."

"Why, can't you talk to his mother?"

"Well, sir, his mother was arrested the Tuesday before last. So, as you are his only other parent, I thought I could talk to you."

"I suppose so. What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you; well first I should tell you how I know Peeta. I'm his boyfriend."

"My son is gay?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. He thinks you don't love him. He needs you in his life. He told me this morning that no one could ever love him, and that he knows this because you left without saying goodbye."

"Oh my god, Peeta! What have I done, I only wanted to protect him! What should I do?"

"Talk to him, sir. He needs you to love him, help me help you help him."

"Okay."

**Peeta P.O.V.**

In Health, we of course had to start on Sex Ed today. Cato looked at me the whole time, and Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Finnick laughed at me. That was just awkward. I left class quickly. Art was fun today, we painted food, and, one thing you may not know about me is that I LOVE food. Then came gym class, which I enjoyed. Cato changed slowly on purpose, and I was exposed to him for a while. We played tackle football. Cato and I were on opposite sides. He tackled me, and laid on top of me for a long time. I pushed him off of me, though, and caught the ball. I made a touchdown, and my mind was like WTF?

Lunch was uneventful, Glimmer was chatting the entire time. Then came the class I now dreaded: Baking. We were baking cakes, and Mr. Mellark showed us a picture of a cake that he baked yesterday, and on it were the words I'm Sorry. He looked at me, and I nearly started crying. After class, I said goodbye to my partner, Rue. Mr. Mellark asked me to stay after class.

"Yeas, Mr. Mellark?"

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just protecting you."

"Really, you were? So that Mom could beat me every day, so that she could almost kill me when she saw me kiss Cato? So that Gil could bully me whenever he had time? That was a shit job of protecting me!"

"Peeta, I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't stand that evil woman. Cato came to see me today. I didn't know you were gay."

I stepped back. He raised his hand to hit me. "Please don't hit me, please!"

He hugged me. ""I'm sorry."

I cried into his arms for a minute.

"Peeta, after school today, I'd like you to find Gil and come talk to me, please."

"Okay."


	9. Training- The Survival Course

**A/N: This chapter takes a completely new turn. The HUGE shock still comes next chapter, but I watched Battle Royale, so... This happened. I know, this is probably stupid, but I started and couldn't stop. So, R&R, see ya later?**

* * *

**Training- Survival Course**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

October and November flew by. My film was coming along very well. Basically, it's about a zombie apocalypse. What can I say, I love horror movies! (Almost as much as I love food!) Basically, the cast list looks like this:

Zombies

Clove

Cato

Finnick

Rue

Thresh

Humane Humans

Peeta

Marvel

Glimmer

Government Pricks

Prim

Johanna

Gil

Gale

I still had Gale on board, tough I now hated him. I had him get eaten by Cato and Clove. Prim and Gil get eaten as well. Johanna, Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer survive by blowing up the zombies. After the film was done, I submitted it to my teacher. He said that later that day he would decide which one was best. The cheerleader girl that was going to represent team 7 in the Survival Course got a concussion, so Johanna took her place. We started getting to skip school so we could train for it- apparently, it was going to be very taxing, and safety was not guaranteed.

When the day came, we were presented to the whole school and to the parents and school board. Team 1 were dressed in jewels, team 2 as gladiators, 3 as computer chips, 4 as fish, 5 as power plants, 6 as train conductors, 7 as trees, 8, 9, and 10 as stupid things. 11 as an apple for Rue and as a farmer for Thresh. Peeta and I were dressed as coal, with flames.

They all clapped, and we were shipped off to the Arena. Apparently, it was in Hawaii. Free trip to Hawaii? Hell yeah!

There were two planes, I don't know how they sorted us, but I guess this is how. On my plane were Cato, Clove, Finnick, the girl from 4, whose name is Annie, Foxface, both from 6, Johanna, boy from 8, both from 9, and myself. Principal Snow stood up right before we were about to land. "Attention, attention. This is not some dodge-ball game in Hawaii like you were led to believe. This is a real Survival Course. Only one of you, or two if you are from the same team, will come out alive. I decided this after watching Battle Royale. I love that movie. In two weeks, the victors will be crowned, and earn points for their team. Thank you. You are about to jump out of this plane. Here are your parachutes. Goodbye."

We were handed parachutes and pushed out of the plane. WTF? He was joking, right? I mean, no one is such an asshole to lead us to believe that this was a friendly competition, only to pit us against each other in a death match like some YA novel, right? I landed in water, and pushed out of the surface to see a strip of land to run on. I got up, and started heading inward. I looked to find Peeta being choked by the boy from 9. "Peeta!"

Then, Marvel tackles the boy and holds him under until he drowns. A deafening sound is heard. I assumed that meant the boy was dead. A classmate of mine, it doesn't matter that I didn't know him, he's DEAD. Marvel and Peeta resurface and swim to me. Cato comes up, and joins us on the strip. We run to the center, grabbing several… weapons? I see a bow, and out of instinct grab it.

There's a quiver with arrows. I take one out, and let it fly… into the chest of the boy from district 3. I start freaking out. I just murdered someone. I'm a murderer. I just killed someone's baby. "Katniss!" it's Peeta.

"Katniss! Katniss! You're okay, come on, we have to get out of here."

Glimmer and Clove met us on the beach. Finnick was there to. We all ran into the jungle. And then we kept un running.

* * *

**Sorry, don't hate me!**


	10. The HUGE Shock

**The HUGE Shock**

**Gale P.O.V.**

When it was revealed, the truth about the whole thing… I lost it. We started riots; actually starting the school on fire…The police came and arrested all of us. There were 56 to a cell, that's how many of us there were. I don't know how long this has been planned, but Principal Snow and Vice Principal Coin are being searched actively for. Killing 22-23 children doesn't go by lightly with the president. We were released, with Miss Paylor, a math teacher, being the new Principal. I hated myself for what I said about Peeta.

School started two weeks later, with a new trimester. Everyone was still in shock from what happened in the arena. What a HUGE shock.

**Cato P.O.V.**

The first night was really bad. Marvel had to console Katniss for hours before she got over the fact that she had killed someone. Glimmer was consoling Peeta, which I was thankful for, I couldn't have done it without crying. His face- it broke me. I wanted to die. At night, we were shown the faces of all those who had died- both from 3 and the boy from 9. That means one other person had gotten their hands dirty. There were twelve large crashes, I'm assuming because it was midnight. Two hours later, I woke up. I saw a fog coming towards me, and like some idiot in a horror movie, I touched it.

It was the worst feeling in the world. It was like my hand was burning off. I screamed, and everyone got up and ran. Clove tripped and fell, and she was eaten by the fog. I screamed for her as Peeta pulled me along. The fog was so close, and then, I stumbled. Finnick had pushed me, and he was eaten. Then, we were on the beach, and we were safe. Clove, Finnick, Annie and both from 10 appeared in the sky.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

It was two hours later when we ran into the group consisting of the boy from 5, both from 8 and the girl from 9. We scattered, and I remember a hive of bees falling on the girl from 9 and killing her. Allergic reaction, I guess. The others were killed by us directly. Cato snapped the boy from 8's neck, Glimmer stabbed the boy from 5 and Katniss shot the girl from 8. Four cannons went off, signaling their deaths. Glimmer was crying. This time, I had to console her. "Glimmer, everything will be okay."

"No it won't. Clove is dead. She was my best friend, now she's… she's…" she started sobbing, and I hugged her to my chest.

Everyone was silent. Clove and Finnick were dead. Two of my good friends were dead. Yet strangely, no one seemed too worried, and I knew it was because we were in here. Once whoever gets out does in fact get out, they might go insane. We hear a scream, and see this gigantic wave going in the opposite direction. We hear cannon fire and know that they are dead. Foxface's face appears in the sky. We hear footsteps behind us, and hear a gasp. Glimmer had just been stabbed by Rue, and Thresh was swinging a sword at Cato. I screamed, and lunged at Rue, easily wringing her neck. Katniss shot Thresh, and I was hyperventilating. "Oh my god… what have I done!?"

"Peeta, it will be fine. It's okay."

I see Cato, and he hugs me. We hear more footsteps, and turn around to see Johanna stumbling towards us. She's all bloody. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Got trapped in blood rain. I was choking."

"Well, you're here now."

"Great."

"Who's left?"

"Us five, both from 6, boy from 7."

"How do we kill them?"

"Well, I saw lightning hit that tree over there at midnight." Said Cato.

"Actually, that's brilliant."

"I grabbed this wire from the central area, I thought that it might be helpful." Said Marvel.

"Wow, you just happened to grab wire?" asked Johanna.

"Actually, we could wrap it around that tree, and bring it to the water. That would take care of anyone in the water or on the damp sand." I said.

Everyone agreed. When it was almost midnight, we sent Johanna, Cato and Marvel to look for the kids from 6 and the boy from 7. There were three cannon shots. "Cato!" I scream.

Katniss looks at the tree, then runs towards the wire.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I grabbed the wire and wrapped it around an arrow. I aimed it at the sky, and when the lightning zapped through, I let it fly, screaming as I was blown forward into Peeta. Helicopters came in to get us, and I knew we would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Get it, a HUGE SHOCK? I thought it was funny. Whatever. Next chapter is The Hunger Games. Then an epilogue to change your lives.**


	11. Marvel's Tale

**A/N: So, this was originally going to be The Hunger Games... I changed my mind. That's still several chapters away. First, I wanted to create some backstory for Marvel, and why he was expelled. There is a brief Marvel P.O.V. in his chapter, because I wanted to. R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

**Marvel's Tale**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Getting back into the swing of school wasn't easy. I still was haunted by the fact that I had murdered other students. However, the knowledge that Marvel, Peeta and Cato were all safe soothed me. Johanna was the other survivor; having aided us she was now in our group of friends. The Career Pack was a lot different now, but so was the entire school. 19 students were dead. We built plaques in their honor, as well as in our honor, the victors who overcame oppression. My film was completed prior to the Survival Course, but I added a snippet at the end of Cato, Peeta, Johanna, Gale, Prim, Marvel and I paying respects to our fallen friends.

Mr. Heavensbee loved my movie so much that he said he would play it at the end of the Closing ceremonies. I thanked him, and he said he was sorry for what I had to go through, and that if I ever needed to talk to someone, his door was open. Marvel had texted me, and said he wanted to talk to me. I skipped sixth hour to speak to him. We sat on a bench outside of the school. "Hey Marvel."

"Hey Catnip."

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, yes. It's really important. Can you promise to hear me through?"

"Of course."

"Well, I came here last year. I was… expelled from my old school, Capitol High Prep. Well, when I was a freshman there, I found out I had Delirium."

"Delirium? Like the mental disorder?"

"Yes. Thankfully, I have meds I take. However, the major thing it disrupts for me is sleep. I've never slept well, even when I was a baby. I hardly sleep anymore; the nightmares get too bad."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, nightmares. Often, they involve losing someone I love, but sometimes… sometimes they're real. I had a nightmare once, when I was 9, in which my mother was going to be killed. On my 10th birthday, my mother was shot by the mafia. I never knew why, until freshman year. On my 15th birthday, my grandmother came to see me. She told me that my mother made a deal with the mafia that went south. I was so mad; someone had murdered my mother. I sought them out, foolishly. I killed every single one of them with my bare hands. I couldn't stop. It was then revealed that I also have a mild case of psychosis. I felt no remorse… I feel no remorse for killing them."

"You've… killed people?"

"So have you."

"That's different. I had no choice. You sought these people out… you killed them in a sadistic game of revenge!"

"Katniss… there's more."

"What more could there be?"

"I wasn't expelled because I killed those men. I wasn't expelled at all."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm here because I am in the witness protection program."

"The… witness protection program?"

"Yes. You're the first person I told."

"I… I think we need to spend some time apart."

"Please don't leave me Katniss, please!"

"But I don't even know you! Were you lying when you said you loved me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Still… I'll talk to you later. We need this. Marvel, talk to me next Friday."

"Okay, just… if you do leave me, can we still be friends."

I smiled, and patted his head. "Goodbye, Marvel. See you next Friday."

I left him there, crying. Seeing as I couldn't just go back to Sixth hour, I went back to him He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "Can I have a ride home first?"

"Of course."

**Peeta P.O.V.**

My dad wanted me to move in with him. I considered it for a while, before agreeing. When I saw his house, I nearly fainted. It was huge! I met his wife, Sheila. She was so nice and loving; I wish she was my real mother. She was a nice, African-American woman with long black hair, and a face that looked EXACTLY like Halle Berry. In fact, Sheila and Dad had gotten me and Gil each a puppy, because when I was 8 I had asked for one but mother had said no. I didn't even know he remembered that.

My puppy was a black pug, and I named it Glimmer, after my fallen friend. Gil got a German Shepard, and named it Joey. Joey and Glimmer had their room that they shared, which was in between my room and Gil's. Katniss, Delly and Cato helped me move furniture…well; Cato moved all my furniture while Katniss, Delly and I drank smoothies and watched. Katniss, Delly and I painted my room before Cato moved in everything. Including a toothbrush, which he put in my bathroom. My very own bathroom, connected to my room. It was so cool!

My walls were painted sea green on the North and South walls and Kelly green on the East and West walls. Gil had painted his walls orange. Glimmer and Joey's room was blue with yellow spots on it. My carpet was a very soft, dark brown material. I had a TV. on my wall, opposite my bed. On the first night Katniss came to me, I was watching the 007 film Die Another Day with Cato. We were snuggling when she came in crying. "Katniss what's wrong?"

"I just broke up with Marvel."

"Over what?"

"I can't tell you."

Cato looed at her suspiciously. "Katniss, what did he tell you?"

"Everything… things he's never told anyone before. I told him I'd talk to him next Friday, and tell him if we were done for good or not. But, some of the things he told me…"

"Like how he got expelled from his old school?"

"Marvel was expelled from his old school?" I asked.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?" asked Cato.

"If I tell you, you must promise to keep quiet."

"Alright."

"Marvel had to move, he wasn't expelled. He's in the witness protection program because his mother was killed by the mafia and he killed some mafia so they are targeting him. I.. I think I'm going to stay with him. What should I do?"

"Cato, can you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course."

That night, I just consoled her. She ended up staying the night. "Peeta, after all that's happened… I do love Marvel."

"Okay. Then, come back on Thursday. Okay?"

On Thursday, Katniss came back. I told her what we had to do.

**Marvel P.O.V.**

The nightmares have been really bad this past week. I keep dreaming that Katniss is going to die. I wasn't expecting her to come over to my house on Friday morning at 5:30 am. My "Dad" answered the door, and called me down. Katniss was at the door, with a cake that said _go out with me _sloppily written on it. I took her in, set the cake down and kissed her.


	12. Meeting The Family

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much all romance, so if that's not your cup of tea, then skip this chapter and wait for the next one. The next chapter will be more school/Hunger Games plot, but this chapter has two important plot points in it that will be used later. Sorry if you don't like romance. I haven't used this anywhere, but I don't own the Hunger Games, only the plot of this fanfiction. Oh! By the Way, check out my newest fic, I'll Never forget you, which takes place in Nazi Germany. R&R, see ya later!**

* * *

**Meeting the Family**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I was going to meet Cato's family that day. He was holding my hand, as I was anxious to meet them. I really wanted too, and Cato said his parents and little sister were okay with the whole "gay" thing. When we got to his house, my jaw dropped. It was huge! His parents were standing there, smiling. "Hello, you must be Peeta." His father says.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." I barely got it out.

I was flustered. "No need to be embarrassed, honey, we're just his parents." Says his mother.

When we get inside, a little girl comes running up. Cato lifts her up, and she's laughing. "Cato stop!" she says through giggles.

He swings her around a little before putting her down. She smiles at me. "Who's he? Another boyfriend?"

I cock my eyebrow at him, and his face goes red. His parents laugh at him. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Cato's mother, but you can call me Helen."

"I'm Cato's father, but you may call me Cassius."

"Hello, Cassius, Helen, it's good to meet you."

"You too, honey. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm, uh… I'm 14, I go to school with Cato, and uh… we almost died in December, uh… I'm good at math, but I hate it, I love baking and cooking, I like to paint and draw, I have a puppy named Glimmer and my favorite movie of all time is Silver Linings Playbook."

"Well, that's a start." Says his dad.

"How did you two meet?"

"We had Sex Ed together." I spit out my water.

"And gym class. He would watch me change."

I started to go a shade of red where no one could come back from.

His parents laugh at me, but a nice laugh. His little sister just smiles at me innocently. I smile back at her. "That's Kaylie." He says to me.

She comes up and bites my hand. "Ow!"

"Aw, she likes you!" he says, laughing at me.

I smile weakly at her. "Do you like to read, Peeta?" asks his father.

"Yes." I answer.

"What kinds of books?"

"All kinds of books."

"War and Peace?"

"Read it in 4th grade."

"The odyssey?"

"5th grade."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"I was Romeo in our 8th grade production."

"The scarlet letter?"

"3rd grade."

"The Great Gatsby?"

"6th grade for fun, then this year in English again."

"See Cato, people do read these books!"

"Dad!" he complains.

I laugh at him for a change. I haven't really laughed since… before the Survival Course. "Peeta, which team are you on honey?"

"Team 12, Helen."

"I thought Sex Ed was in 11th grade?"

"Not necessarily, you take it when you take your first trimester of Advanced Algebra. Most people take it in 11th grade, but I took t in 9th grade."

"Your parents?"

I freeze. "I can tell them if you want." Cato says.

I nod and lay my head on his shoulder, holding his and.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Marvel invited me to meet his "parents". They were a nice couple. His "dad" was short and plump, his "mom" tall and lean. "Moira, Peter, this is Katniss, my girlfriend."

"Oh, does she-"

"I know everything."

"Oh, alright. Well, please, sit down."

"So, Katniss. I must warn you, marvel can be a little self-conscious sometimes, about… well, you know, little Marvel."

"Moira!" he yells embarrassed, his face bright red.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about honey. It's normal to have a-"

"Moira!"

I am laughing at him. He looks at me, pleading me to stop, so I kiss him. "Okay." He says.

"So, Katniss, dear, tell us a little bit about yourself."

**Peeta P.O.V.**

"Peeta's mother abused him early every day for most of his life. His father left, believing he was protecting Peeta. He was wrong, but they have made up. His mother beat him nearly to death a while ago, now she's in jail. I patched things up between Peeta and his dad, now he lives with him in his large house."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

Dinner was delicious. Afterwards, Cato took me to his room.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Marvel and I went to his room. I'd been here once before, after we saw Carrie. I didn't really see it, it was dark and we were making out. Now that I see it, I love him more. Its blood red on the walls, a very pretty color if I must say so myself. I see an Evanescence poster on the wall, and give him a questioning look. "I got it after we listened to those songs, I'm hooked now."

He started singing one of their songs, _Anywhere_. I join in at the chorus. We just sang the whole song, each of us listening to each other's voices. His voice was so beautiful. Afterwards he sat me down. "When your done with high school, how'd you like to run off with me, just like the song said?"

I thought about it for a second. "Okay."

**Peeta P.O.V.**

"You're going to laugh at me, but my favorite movie is Frozen."

"You mean like the Disney movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, it's just… really good."

"Wanna watch it?"

"Sure."

Frozen had just come out on Blu-Ray. He popped it in, and we sat down on his bed and watched, cuddling the whole time. This was our song now, _Let It Go_.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

He read me his favorite book, The Fault In Our Stars. I cried twice. We fell asleep, with the book open on his chest. When I woke up, I saw him I his boxers, brushing his teeth. He winked at me. I had one of his shirts on; it was a little big for me. I stood there, admiring his body, when the song came on. I dragged him out of the bathroom, and we danced; him in his boxers, and me in his t-shirt. This was our song now, _Anywhere. _


End file.
